Another Ending
by MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery
Summary: Alternative ending of Descendants 1.


**I am BAAAACK! :D One shot about how differently the coronation should have ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

Mal smirked as she grabbed the wand from Jane's grasp and felt the power of it on her hands. She felt Evie, Jay and Carlos approaching her and turned to look at them.

Evie had a face of fear and anticipation on her face, while Jay and Carlos look worried. The purple-haired teen smirked evilly at them, when Ben's voice was heard. "Mal. Please give me the wand." he begged the fairy and look at her, hope clear on his eyes.

Mal cackled evilly. "You're funny, aren't you? Why would I do that?" she said angrily. "Because I know that you don't want this." Ben replied. He was scared to see Mal like that.

"Trust me, Benjamin. I do." she said darkly. Then Audrey came forward and yelled at her. "I knew it! I knew you were nothing more than an evil witch." the princess's face was red from anger.

Mal's eyes glowed green and she smirked at Sleeping Beauty's daughter evilly. "Avada Kedavra" she said the killing curse and hit the princess with it. Audrey fell dead seconds later.

Screams filled the Cathedral and the evil teen silenced them with a wave of the wand. "Shut up, you brats. This will happen to everyone that dares to defy me." she hissed . Then something happened that no one suspected. Evie attacked Mal and tried to get the wand from her. Mal was stronger, though. She grabbed a dagger that she had hidden under her dress and stabbed Evie in the heart.

The princess fell on Jay and Carlos' feet, leaving her last breath before her eyes closed forever. "Mal, what the fuck did you do?" Jay growled. Mal created a fireball and hit Jay at the chest, who landed 10 meters away, with a groan of pain. "You fool, I had to do what I did. For our own sake. Evie would betray us." she growled back.

"That makes three of us." Carlos screamed at her and caught her off guard. He lunged for the wand and fought with Mal for dominance. Ben went to help the white-haired boy and both struggled against her. Mal grew frustrated and pushed them away with an aura of anger.

"Enough! You will both regret this!" Mal screamed as purple smoke surrendered her and in her place stood a large purple dragon. People froze at fear, at the sight of Dragon Mal, remembering the days of Maleficent's reign of terror.

Mal shot fire at the three boys. Ben managed to duck in time, though the same could not been said for Jay and Carlos, who got burnt alive by the evil dragon. Fairy Godmother looked at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, and the quartet locked eyes and silently agreed to attack. Mal turned on time to look at them, but it was too late to threw fire. She would be late.

Suddenly, green, black, pink and dark green smokes entered the building. When it cleared, there stood Maleficent and her other three children. "I'M BAAAAACK!" she cackled and her children soon followed.

Maleficent turned and looked up at her daughter "Congrats, Mal. You made Mommy so proud." she said smirking evilly. "Finally, sister. We are together." Amy grinned maliciously.

"And no one will dare to touch you." Malice hissed and hit Fairy Godmother with a fireball. The older fairy fell unconscious only for Malev to shot her a killing curse, killing her in an instant.

Mal changed back to human form and gave her mother the wand. The heroes were doomed. She used the wand to summon her goblins and trapped the heroes in chains.

* * *

Maleficent closed the barrier and kept the other villains and her spawns trapped forever at the Isle of the Lost. She was crowned Queen of Auradon, and divided the kingdom in five parts for her and her children to rule.

Belle, Beast, Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, Charming, Snow White, Florian, Aladdin, Jasmine, Tiana, Naveen, Mulan, Shang, Pocahontas and John Smith were killed.

Ariel, Eric, Rapunzel, Eugene and Queen Leah were kept as torture pets for Maleficent and her children.

Elsa, Jack Frost, Anna and Kristoff were kept alive, since they were the only ones against the creation of the Isle.

Ben, Aziz, Ruby, Aria and Tyler were kept as slaves.

Chad and Willow had Audrey's fate. They were killed.

The Sidekicks were all sent to the Isle of the Lost. They were killed by the villains, there.

Evie, Jay and Carlos were revived and sent to the Isle by Maleficent, to anger their parents.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. It's dark, I know :) Long Live Evil. Amy doesn't belong to me. She belongs to pinksakura271. Malice and Malev are my OC's and quadruplets with Mal and Amy. Aria is Ariel and Eric's daughter. Tyler is Tiana and Naveen's son. Willow is Snow White and Florian's daughter. All of them are my OC's.**


End file.
